Socialist Election Campaign, 571AER
Brandt's speech in Nonambar THE GUARDIAN | With election season in full throttle, the grassroot Socialist movement and the Socialist National Committee (1) have organised for rallies, public events and other such activities to get people out to vote for the Socialist Party (2) in the upcoming election. Nonambar, being a Socialist stronghold in the country, was the first of many cities to be engulfed by the red tide of equality, fairness and a just life for all. Leader of the party, Willy Brandt (3), spoke himself in Bradley Square, Nonambar, before a crowd of ten-thousand people from across the country. These are his words: COMRADES, FRIENDS AND FELLOW WORKERS, for this very cordial greeting, this very hearty reception, I thank you all with the fullest appreciation of your interest in and your devotion to the cause for which I am to speak to you this afternoon. To speak for labor; to plead the cause of the men and women and children who toil; to serve the working class, has always been to me a high privilege; a duty of love. This assemblage is exceedingly good to look upon. I wish it were possible for me to give you what you are giving me this afternoon. What I say here amounts to but little; what I see here is exceedingly important. You workers in Hastiga, enlisted in the greatest cause ever organized in the interest of your class, are making history today in the face of threatening opposition of all kinds—history that is going to be read with profound interest by coming generations. But I come to you with a message of hope, a message of a better future, a message of the liberation of the workers of this nation who find themselves shackled to the mercy of the ruling class. How stupid and shortsighted the ruling class really is! Cupidity is stone blind. It has no vision. The greedy, profit-seeking exploiter cannot see beyond the end of his nose. He can see a chance for an “opening”; he is cunning enough to know what graft is and where it is, and how it can be secured, but vision he has none—not the slightest. He knows nothing of the great throbbing world that spreads out in all directions. He has no capacity for literature; no appreciation of art; no soul for beauty. That is the penalty the parasites pay for the violation of the laws of life. The corporate aristocracy is blind. Every move they make in their game of greed but hastens their own doom. Every blow they strike at the Socialist movement reacts upon themselves. Every time they strike at us they hit themselves. It never fails. Every time they strangle a Socialist paper they add a thousand voices proclaiming the truth of the principles of socialism and the ideals of the Socialist movement. They help us in spite of themselves. Socialism is a growing idea; an expanding philosophy. It is spreading over the entire face of the earth: It is as vain to resist it as it would be to arrest the sunrise on the morrow. It is coming, coming, coming all along the line. Can you not see it? If not, I advise you to consult an oculist. There is certainly something the matter with your vision. It is the mightiest movement in the history of mankind. What a privilege to serve it! I have regretted a thousand times that I can do so little for the movement that has done so much for me. The little that I am, the little that I am hoping to be, I owe to the Socialist movement. It has given me my ideas and ideals; my principles and convictions, and I would not exchange one of them for all of House Kaldwin’s bloodstained Fall they have poured into their Conservative puppets in UKIP. Socialism has taught me how to serve—a lesson to me of priceless value. It has taught me the ecstasy in the handclasp of a comrade. It has enabled me to hold high communion with you, and made it possible for me to take my place side by side with you in the great struggle for the better day; to multiply myself over and over again, to thrill with a fresh-born manhood; to feel life truly worthwhile; to open new avenues of vision; to spread out glorious vistas; to know that I am kin to all that throbs; to be class-conscious, and to realize that, regardless of nationality, race, creed, color or sex, every man, every woman who toils, who renders useful service, every member of the working class without an exception, is my comrade, my brother and sister—and that to serve them and their cause is the highest duty of my life. And in their service I can feel myself expand; I can rise to the stature of a man and claim the right to a place on earth—a place where I can stand and strive to speed the day of industrial freedom and social justice. For there is no greater way to measure a nation's success than by the strength of it's middle class and how it treats it's those who have been the most unfortunate. Conservative propaganda will have you believe that the status quo of corporatism is a better alternative to Socialism. In particular the "Conservative Reformist" party, who wish to reform the nation into a corporate tax haven where workers are exploited, have taken an aggressive stance against the great merits of our movement. To them, to be a socialist is to be a totalitarian; for me, no... On the contrary, I believe Socialism frees man. So go out there and vote Socialist for needed change, vote Socialist for investment into our decaying social services, vote Socialist for a more solidary and fairer society, vote Socialist for better wages and higher standards of living, vote Socialist for an economic policy that puts Falleen interests at the forefront of the agenda, vote Socialist for an end to misery and war abroad, vote Socialist for a new era of scientific and technological advancement, vote Socialist to make an end to the greed of multinationals and their strangling monopolies... vote Socialist to make Falleentium great again. (1) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Socialist_National_Committee (2) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Socialist_Party (3) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Willy_Brandt Jones' speech in Cork THE GUARDIAN | With the sudden gap left by the National Front, the Federal wing of the Veld Independence Movement, the Socialist Party (1) sought to capitalise in the highly nationalistic state with prominent left-wing roots. The Socialist National Committee (2) arranged with the local Veld National Party (3), and the minor elements of the Veld SP, to hold a rally in the leftist stronghold of Cork. Deputy Leader Alex Jones (4) headed the rally alongside various other Socialist politicians and held a speech before a few thousand Velds. WORKERS OF VELDUNIUM, SEIZE THIS CHANCE! For too long, the people of this country have been held back by the undemocratic and oppressive machinations of the corporate gentry in Corrintrin. Nevertheless, history has permitted a break with the past and the construction of a new model of society, not only where it was theoretically most predictable but where the most favourable concrete conditions had been created for its achievement. Freedom is in the horizon, and our movement believes in the inherent human liberty of self-determination and shall be your ally on this mission at every step of the way. This challenge is awakening great interest beyond our national frontiers. Everybody knows or guesses that here and now history is beginning to take a new direction, even as we Falleens are conscious of the undertaking. Some among us, perhaps the minority, see the enormous difficulties of the task. Others, the majority, are trying to envisage the possibility of facing it successfully. For my part, I am sure that we shall have the necessary energy and ability to carry on our effort and create a socialist society built according to a democratic, pluralistic and libertarian model. The sceptics and the prophets of doom will say that it is not possible. They will say that a parliament that has served the ruling classes so well cannot be transformed into a Parliament that can respect the will of it's constituents -- to this I say, no MORE. Aside from the great struggle of the Veld people, it is inevitable that we acknowledge the great threat posed by the jingoistic attitude of the ruling elite. For although we may envision a future of sovereign nation states in concordance with the will of the people, as long as this proud federation remains, it is our solemn task to make it a better place to be. Our nation is infested by fundamentalism and backwardness. The causes of backwardness resided and still reside in the traditional ruling classes with their combination of dependence on external forces and internal class exploitation. They have profited from their association with foreign interests, and from their appropriation of the surplus produced by the workers, to whom they have only awarded the minimum indispensable for the renewal of their labouring capacities. And what is the main apparatus by which the ruling classes regulate and fabricate consent of the free men and women of this nation? What else can be more of an uniting factor, a blindfold to deceive the workers of this nation and divert their attention from the crooked corruption of those at the top? The answer is simply, my friends, it is WAR. Wars throughout history have been waged for conquest and plunder. In the Feudal Ages when the feudal lords who inhabited the castles whose towers may still be seen along the landscape concluded to enlarge their domains, to increase their power, their prestige and their wealth they declared war upon one another. But they themselves did not go to war any more than the modern feudal lords, the barons of the Financial Empire go to war. The feudal barons of the Feudal Ages, the economic predecessors of the capitalists of our day, declared all wars. And their miserable serfs fought all the battles. The poor, ignorant serfs had been taught to revere their masters; to believe that when their masters declared war upon one another, it was their patriotic duty to fall upon one another and to cut one another’s throats for the profit and glory of the lords and barons who held them in contempt. And that is war in a nutshell. The master class has always declared the wars; the subject class has always fought the battles. The master class has had all to gain and nothing to lose, while the subject class has had nothing to gain and all to lose—especially their lives. They have always taught and trained you to believe it to be your patriotic duty to go to war and to have yourselves slaughtered at their command. But in all the history of the world you, the people, have never had a voice in declaring war, and strange as it certainly appears, no war by any nation in any age has ever been declared by the people. And here let me emphasize the fact—and it cannot be repeated too often—that the working class who fight all the battles, the working class who make the supreme sacrifices, the working class who freely shed their blood and furnish the corpses, have never yet had a voice in either declaring war or making peace. It is the ruling class that invariably does both. They alone declare war and they alone make peace. YOURS IS NOT TO REASON WHY; YOURS IS BUT TO DO OR DIE. That is their motto and we object on the part of the awakening workers of this nation. If war is right let it be declared by the people. You who have your lives to lose, you certainly above all others have the right to decide the momentous issue of war or peace. This is the age of empowerment for the working class, the dawn of the emancipation of the Falleen proletariat and it can only be achieved through one righteous way. Now what you workers need is to organize, not along craft lines but along revolutionary industrial lines. All of you workers in a given industry, regardless of your trade or occupation, should belong to one and the same union. Organize industrially and make your organization complete. Then unite in the Socialist Party. Vote as you strike and strike as you vote. Your union and your party embrace the working class. The Socialist Party expresses the interests, hopes and aspirations of the toilers of all the world. Get into the Socialist Party and take your place in its ranks; help to inspire the weak and strengthen the faltering, and do your share to speed the coming of the brighter and better day for us all. And now for all of us to do our duty! The clarion call is ringing in our ears and we cannot falter without being convicted of treason to ourselves and to our great cause. Do not worry over the charge of treason to your masters, but be concerned about the treason that involves yourselves. Be true to yourself and you cannot be a traitor to any good cause on earth. Yes, in good time we are going to sweep into power in this nation and throughout the world. We are going to destroy all enslaving and degrading capitalist institutions and re-create them as free and humanizing institutions. The world is daily changing before our eyes. The sun of capitalism is setting; the sun of socialism is rising. It is our duty to build the new nation and the free state. We need industrial and social builders. We Socialists are the builders of the beautiful world that is to be. We are all pledged to do our part. We are inviting—aye challenging you this afternoon in the name of your own manhood and womanhood to join us and do your part. In due time the hour will strike and this great cause triumphant—the greatest in history—will proclaim the emancipation of the working class and the brotherhood of all mankind. (1) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Socialist_Party (2) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Socialist_National_Committee (3) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Veld_National_Party (4) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Alex_Jones Schulz and Gabriel in Corrintrin THE GUARDIAN | Today, two high-ranking officials of the Socialist Party (1) were seen campaigning across the state of Darpartryo. With the successes of the centre-left Falleen Democratic Coalition Party in the last years in Darpartryo, the party deemed it necessary to capitalise on the growing leftist sentiment in the capital state. General Secretary Sigmar Gabriel (2), head of the Socialist National Committee (3), and prominent centre-left social democrat MP Martin Schulz (4) have arrived in Corrintrin after their campaign tour through the states other major cities of Fredericksburg, Brussels and Königs-Stadt. Schulz and Gabriel walked through the streets of the city centre handing out flyers and hanging posters along a pantheon of volunteers and supporters tasked with spreading the message of the Socialist party to the capital's denizens. After two hours of walking into shops, talking with people on the streets and directly engaging and answering questions of the voters, Schulz and Gabriel headed towards Liberation Street, home to the headquarters of the Falleen Trade Union Congress, the largest trade union in the country. Here they met with prominent union representatives and negotiators who's organisation already largely cooperates with the Socialist Party. The officials reassured the party's commitmentt to fulfill the interests of the unions and the working class as a whole, something intrinsically embedded into the Socialist Manifesto. (5) "This is the time to push for a better future for all workers, no longer can we sit idle and let the neoliberals decide the fate of this nation. The policies of austerity have created more unemployment, further stagnation of wages and added to now massive inequality. Jobs, wages, social protection - we need stronger labour market institutions to create quality jobs and reduce income inequality. With the support of the Unions, the organisations which have historically fought with tooth and nail for the rights and privileges of the many against the privileged few, we shall surely pave the way for a brighter tomorrow", said Schulz to a crowd outside the FTUC. (1) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Socialist_Party (2) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Sigmar_Gabriel (3) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Socialist_National_Committee (4) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Martin_Schulz (5) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Socialist_Party_Manifesto Roof's anti-war campaign THE GUARDIAN | In the crescendo of the election season, one of the main issues of the Socialist Party (1) came to the forefront of the campaign. The Socialists have been strictly anti-militarist, anti-interventionist and generally anti-war since their breakthrough in 565AER. This put them in a favourable light with the large swaths of the population that lived through the horrors of World War II either directly or indirectly. With mounting tensions with the Red Federation and the aggressive stance of the government against the disenfranchised anti-Falleen advocates in Haalsia, the Socialists have put themselves forth as the party of peace and continued stability. For this purpose, the College Wing of the Socialist Party, the Young Socialist, filed dozens of poster proposals to the SNC (2) which could be used this campaign season. The posters, with graphic imagery and strong messages, are expected to resonate with the workers of Falleentium who wish for a future without endless interventions and costly international conflicts. Socialist MP Dylann Roof (3), an ardent opponent of the military industrial complex, has been seen among volunteers hanging these posters across the capital and giving impassionate speeches about the crimes committed by past governments across the globe. When approached by one of our reporters, Roof had the following to say about war: "“When the rich wage war, it is the poor who die. It isn't enough to talk about peace. One must believe in it. And it isn't enough to believe in it. One must work at it. Vote Socialist for peace.” (1) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Socialist_Party (2) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Socialist_National_Committee (3) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Dylann_Roof Graham's speech in Balranico THE GUARDIAN | Firebrand politian, republican socialist MP Lindsey Graham (1), spent the day campaigning in his home state of Balbarno for the party. In his undying style of political mockery, Graham gave a speech to rebuke the "non-sensical" claims made by the conservative right against the Socialists: "THE CUCKSERVATIVE RIGHT..." Once hearing this peculiar term, the crowd exploded in laughter and cheer to the radiating 64-year old man. "No, I did not misspeak folks. Recent trends have shown that the term "Conservative" does not encompass the ridiculous rhetoric that the corporatist right is spewing at the people nowadays. These emasculated do-nothings have sold out to the corporations, the military-industrial complex and lobbyists just like a cuckhold who feels pleasure at his own humiliation. That is why politicians such a that silly UKIP meff Merkel, anyone in the Cuckservative Guardians and most likely these new CuckRefs, have done nothing, do nothing and will do nothing which may jeopardise their corporate puppet masters. Knowing the emancipation of the working class in inevitable, the entire political right has focused on defaming Socialists rather than courting their voters and attempting to convince them that they will not spend another 4 years doing absolutely nothing -- or in a uncannily familiar trend, overthrowing governments they were part of. Don't even get me started on the Federal Liberals, a party which has sat in Government many times, with an impressive record of 5 pieces of legislation -- and I'm being generous here folks -- and is most famous for backstabbing it's coalition partners. Or what about the Cuckservative Guardians? Who DON'T EVEN PUT FORTH THEIR OWN CANDIDATE because they know too well that their only purpose is to give their votes to Mass Murdering Merkel. On the other hand I do have to admit that the Monstruous Mass of Manure known as Merkel has done some things during it's parliamentary term, I mean where would we be without the Protection of Falleen Cultural Heritage Act. Homelessness, poverty and despair ravage the very fabric of our nation, and what is Mrs. Merkel's solution? Let's repeal the Human Assisted Suicide Bill! What a joke, and then they dare to pretend that the Socialist party will work to the detriment of people, which even if it were true, it'd be 50% better than what Cuckservatives do right now which is ACTUALLY working. That's all I can say to you good people of Balbarno: Vote Socialist for a government that works for you and implements the change this country so badly needs -- or vote for one of the 27 Cuckservative establishment parties for more poverty, more war, more foreign obligations, more inefficient governance, more hypocrisy and more contempt for the workers of this country." (1) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Lindsey_Graham Socialist hopefuls at the booths THE GUARDIAN | With the morning sun breaking upon the Falleen skies on Election Day, all parties have retreated from months of campaigning towards the voting booths to put their effort to the test. The 571AER Election Campaign is reported to be by far the most active in Falleen history, and voter turnout is expected to be high -- especially among the youth -- on both a Federal and State level. Members of the Socialist Party (1) where spotted across the country lodging their votes in this historic excercise of Falleen democracy. Socialist leader Willy Brandt (2) was spotted by the press at a local church in east Nonambar where he was surrounded by the highly supportive and fervently left-wing denizens of the Hastigan (3) capital. "Whether we win this one or not is irrelevant, for the dice of destiny have been cast, and throughout history they have always favoured the progress and emancipation of the working class. Our revolution can not longer be stopped, not now -- not ever.", said Brandt in a short statement to his supporters. The pragmatism of his statement was seen by some as sceptic and defeatist, while others praised Brandt's coolheaded and realistic nature. Social democrat Martin Schulz (4) was followed by the press into a Cultural Community Centre that served as a voting station in Delnour where he was warmly received by the staff. "This is a historic moment for this country and we wish to thank and congratulate the other parties for their passion and engagement. In particular we wish to congratulate a newly-founded party of the centre, the Popular Republican Movement (5), for it's energy and enthousiasm during this campaign season. We would also like to extend our congratulations to our ideological polar opposites, the Conservative Reformists, for a refreshingly pro-active campaign. Good luck to all.", said Schulz as he retreated from the voting station. Liberal socialists Mark Rutte (6) and Jesse Klaver (7) of the New Socialist caucus were both spotted in central Corrintrin, where they jointly entered a local high school to cast their votes. The two stayed for another hour near the voting booth speaking to voters and handing out "I Voted"-pins to enthousiastic crowds. In particular college students and young adults were particularly excited about the refreshingly youthful progressive Jesse Klaver, who's charisma has stolen the hearts of the Falleen youth. (1) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Socialist_Party (2) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Willy_Brandt (3) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Hastiga (4) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Martin_Schulz (5) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Popular_Republican_Movement (6) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Mark_Rutte (7) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Jesse_Klaver (8) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Alexander_Pechtold (9) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Democrats_66 Klaver in Corrintrin THE GUARDIAN | With the vacuum left by the moderate left wing Falleen Equality Party, the centre-left wing of the Socialist Party (1) sought to capitalise on attracting their voters. Liberal socialist sweetheart and political superstar Jesse Klaver (2) has spent the last weeks fo the campaigning season courting moderate left wing voters. "We're the party of the left, the entire left.", declared Klaver as he handed out flyers and posed for pictures with adoring fans of the winner of iVogue's Most Charming Politician 571AER/i, with preceding winners being legendary gentlemen such as UKIP's Jean Claude Juncker and the Liberal Democrat Dillon Chastel. This new effort to diversify the Socialist Party into the big tent of the Falleen left has seemed almost natural and inevitable considering the collapse of the PLP, FEP and the low name recognition and popularity of it's coalition partner, the LSWP. With 10 parties running for the right-wing vote, the Socialist Party is in a comfortable position to claim nearly complete dominance of the left-wing electorate -- from Left Moderates to Communists. (1) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Socialist_Party (2) http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Jesse_Klaver Posters used during the campaign Category:The Imperial Constitution